For example, patent document 1 discloses a pair of shoes, which is one type of footwear. The shoe includes an upper (denoted as an instep covering portion in patent document 1), and a sole attached to the upper, and a part of the upper includes an “interwoven portion” in which the fiber of synthetic resin is interwoven. Because of such “interwoven portion” formed at the upper, when the upper is subjected to thermal processing while being placed over a last (denoted as shoe form in patent document 1), the upper can be formed to a shape that lies along the shape of the last.